powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Storm Force
Power Rangers Stellar Strike is a fan-made story set in the Power Rangers Universe. Set in a separate dimension from the "Main" Timeline, this story follows Astrid, the lone survivor of her universes last Power Ranger team as she trains the new team in a new universe to defend against the onslaught of the Dark Ranger. Plot Within Universe-616, Astrid, the only survivor of Planet Solaria and the last of the Nebula Rangers fleed to Earth with the Soul Crystal. Imparting the power to the terrestrial rangers of that universe, she restarted the "Nebula Rangers" on earth, however, the Dark Ranger, followed her and proceeded to decimate the Power Rangers of Earth, stealing their powers and causing the final straw to form. Within Universe-616, the morphing grid was finally tipped to full evil. Before the process was completed, Astrid siphoned off the last remaining positive energy of her universes Morphing Grid and proceeded to attempt to use it to teleport to a new universe, away from the death and destruction of her home. In doing so, she appeared in Universe-2231 however, the journey drained her lifeforce and caused her to become unstable. Without her connection to the grid, she was rendered spectral, only able to take physical form for short periods of time. In this new universe, which was originally void of the Morphing grid due to "Power Rangers" being fictional characters, Astrid was tasked with preparing this universe for the arrival of the Dark Ranger, unsure of when he would arrive to capture her or kill her. In releasing the positive energy of the Morphing Grid, she imparted Caitlin (Red), Maxwell (Blue), Jessica (Yellow), Jules (White), and Damion (Black) with the powers of the Power Rangers, however, this was not the Nebula powers she had come to know, it became that of the Stella Strike Rangers. With the Morphing Grid now linking this fledgling universe to the multiverse, can Astrid and her new rangers protect it? Unknown to both parties, a sixth individual named Noel (Gold & Silver) was also gifted with the newly form Stellar Strike powers. Now the team must train to protect the Earth, as well as their Universe from the evils of the Dark Ranger. Characters Stellar Strike Rangers Allies Nebula Rangers Civilians *Bruno (Tech Support) *Casey (Field Support) *Charles (Research Support) *Ginny (Field Research) Villians *General Diablo *Ransack *Tempest *Ranger Sentries Arsenal Transformation Devices *'Ranger Soul Bangle' **Formed from the crystallized remnant of Astrid's home dimensions Morphing Grid, these bangles are physical manifestations of the grid itself. They are used as morphers and house the Soul Gems for the main five rangers. *'Ranger Soul Ring' **Formed unbeknownst to the main team and even Astrid herself, this ring is worn by Noel as both the Gold and Silver Rangers. Utilizing the "Double Soul Gem" which is half gold and half silver, he is able to switch forms at will, initially confusing the team as to whether either ranger really existed. *'Lights of Hope' **Created by Ginny when the rangers needed a boost in their battle against Nebula Shadow. She wished on the Grid Shard and the lights, resemble the Lights of Orion from the original universe. The lights grant armor and enhanced weapons for the team. Multi-Use Devices *'Soul Gems' **Created when the core rangers were given the powers of the Morphing Grid shard, these gems are the conduits from which they access the grid and morph. Since they link directly to the shard, they draw solely from an isolated positive source of the grid, they cannot be corrupted by the Dark Ranger. *'Double Soul Gem' **Created inadvertently when the core rangers obtained their powers, the Double Soul Gem houses two entities within it. Found by Noel, it allows for him to assume both the Gold Ranger form (Strength) as well as the Silver Ranger form (Speed), both having individual strengths and weaknesses. To switch form, Noel needs to turn his gem to the opposing side in order to perform a "Stellar Switch". *'Ocean Heart and Ocean Soul' **These were created alongside the Hydra and Leviathan Zords and they are used to summon and control these behemoths. *'Slate Heart' **Discovered alongside the sleeping husk of the mighty Sleipnir Zord, this item allows the user to enter "Hyper Mode", a powerful transformation that increases their overall power and allows for the control of the Sleipnir Zord in battle. Sidearms *Stellar Spirit Blade **Halberd **War Hammer **Crossbow **Battle Axe **Chakram **Greatsword / Katana & Wakizashi Zords :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ● other Strike Zords *Stellarstrike Ultrazord **Stellarstrike Megazord ***Falcon Strike Zord (Body/Head) ***Wolf Strike Zord (Left Arm) ***Tortoise Strike Zord (Legs) ***Ram Strike Zord (Torso) ***Tiger Strike Zord (Right Arm) **Stellar Predazord ***Phoenix Strike Zord (Upper Body) ***Gryphon Strike Zord (Lower Body) **Stag Strike Zord Lost Strike Zords *Sleipnir Strike Zord / Thunderking Megazord ● *Leviathan Strike Zord / Seaking Megazord ● *Hydra Strike Zord / Sealord Megazord ● Dark Zords *Dark Dragonzord / Dark Dragonzord: Warrior Mode *Shadowzord / Shadowzord: Battle Mode Notes *This is the first team of Rangers to exist outside of the normal Power Ranger mythos. **As shown by the fact that Power Rangers were seen as fictional works and not having a connection to the Morphing Grid until the team was formed. *This is the first team to have a Ranger who exist as two different designations within the same team at the same time (excluding the VS Seasons). Trivia Category:Alternate Universes Category:Alternate PR Universe Category:Series